The field of this invention relates to an anchoring assembly for framed pictures and more particularly to an anchoring assembly which can be utilized so that the framed picture can be mounted on a vertical wall surface so that the upper edge of the picture is horizontal and the resulting picture will remain in that position and not be skewed.
In the hanging of pictures on walls, it is common to hang pictures by a hook or nail with a small fastener, wire or cord being mounted on the frame of the picture. The fastener, wire or cord is to be supported on the nail or hook which is mounted within the wall.
Most pictures are mounted within frames. The common most frame is generally rectangular. It is generally desired to have the upper edge of the frame be located precisely horizontal. Invariably, the horizontal positioning of the framed picture shifts to a slightly skewed position. This skewing of the framed picture may be due by virbration or settling of the house or building, by rapid circulation of air within a room, by means of misaligning of the framed picture during cleaning, by earthquake or for numerous other reasons.
The constant realigning of pictures within a house or building is certainly annoying. In the past, there have been attempts for designing devices to eliminate framed picture misalignment. One such device is shown within U.S. Pat. No. 417,805 to a Mr. Beaman issued Dec. 24, 1889. The Beaman invention has to do with a fastener that is pointed on opposite ends with one end of the pointed fastener to be embedded within the picture frame and the opposite end of the pointed fastener to be embedded within the wall. This embedding of the fastener is to be at the lower inside edge of the picture frame. Therefore, with the picture frame being supported by its hanging device on the upper edge and now the lower edge of the frame held in a fixed position, skewing of the picture does not occur.
In the past, there have been designed assemblies with kits for hanging of pictures and typical such assemblies are shown within the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,241,510; 4,443,949; and 4,455,756. Although there are assemblies for the hanging of pictures, there is not been known to Applicant any such assembly to facilitate the utilizing of a device to keep the picture straight when the framed picture is mounted on a wall.